Symbiotic And Strange
by starspangledfeels
Summary: Doctor Stephen Strange can only keep the Earth safe and sheild it for so long. When so many infinity stones cluster in one part of the galaxy it is impossible to keep the planet hidden from bigger threats than the world is ready to handle. Everett Ross is one of the only people who can help him prepare humanity for battle. (Ross x Strange!)(Guardians, Avengers, etc.)(Slow Burn)


**Note: the italics didn't transfer to the document so I'll be editing them in. I think italics make all the difference so I apologize for the formatting mishap.**

 **Note 2: I got the italics added and have also changed the setting for this story because I didn't want it stuck in the bowels of crossover fics when it is going to be mostly revolving around Doctor Strange. I think I'm going to petition the devs of to create a new movie category title MCU because they're all interconnected and nothing else is like it. Cross over doesn't cover the massive scale that is the MCU.**

 **Anyways.**

 **This is pretty much rated purely for language. We all know Martin Freeman has a mouth and that Everett Ross is no exception. Honestly, I can't seem to find many Ross/Strange fics which is surprising to me seeing as fanart and theories aren't as rare, but I guess fanfiction for these two is fairly uncharted terrain. However, I don't really mind being a pilgrim because this ship is WORTH IT. I'm a huge Johnlock fan so it bleeds over and these two characters were practically made to be shippable. I don't know why, but these two sarcastic nerds just work so matter what franchise they're in. Course, the one where Benedict is a dragon is a little less fitting buuuuut, eh.**

 **I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time coming, since before Doctor Strange came out because I knew that I'd probably end up shipping it. Anyways, they're going to be friends pretty quick but this'll be a nice, slow, burn. This is gonna have spoilers for all the Marvel movies post Thor Ragnarok. Black Panther comes out in like 3 weeks but I didn't have the patience to wait for it before I decided to start writing this and it's gotten pretty far along now so I feel safe publishing. Things may need to be updated after I see Panther because this is technically supposed to be post Panther, so if that comes out and Everett is dead by the end of it then I'll just have to label this as 'Everett survives Panther and falls in love with Dr. Strange AU'.**

 **Oh well, here comes the RossxStrange fic that no one really asked for, but all probably wanted without even knowing it.**

 **This is not my first adventure into writing in the MCU. You're in the hands of a pro, so sit back and relax. Or feel the angst and slow burn of a post Civil War leading up to Infinity War fic. (I may not be as chaotic/mischievous as Loki but we'll see how merciful I feel.)**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the _fuck_ -"

"Well that's no way to greet a guest."

"Move and I shoot." Everett Ross lifted his gun, aiming straight for the forehead of _whoever_ the fuck had decided to materialize in his hotel room.

Everett had been minding his own damn business after a very long day-thank you very much-when _this_ asshole appeared out of thin air. He'd had not one, but three coffees spilt on him in the course of the day, so he was wearing an ill fitting and recently purchased dress shirt and untailored khakis, but luckily he transferred his holster atop the newest outfit. He had long ago made a policy to carry his Baretta with him everywhere. Everett had spent the last 18 hours running around New York attending various meetings and trying to avoid shooting various infuriating people, thus the aforementioned intruder was a welcome turn of events if he were being entirely honest. So as his papers flew around the room and the bright light of some magic portal appeared, he was more than happy to leap up and whip out his favorite handgun.

Ever since being tangled up in Wakanda Everett had been itching to do something- _anything_ besides meet with bureaucrats and insist that everything was perfectly sound in south africa and that no- no interfering was necessary. No, Captain America and Barnes were not hiding there, nor the Black Widow, and no Maximoff wasn't there either. Of course that was all a pile of lies, and he was beyond pissed that he was putting his neck on the line for a bunch of superheroes right now, even if it was for the common good, so he was more than happy to shoot this convenient replacement.

"That's hardly necessary, Mr. Ross."

And suddenly he was aiming with a bouquet of flowers.

"What the f-" And now they were in another room. It was a nice room all things considered, but not exactly the one he was supposed to be in. It was some sort of entrance hall, all richly dark woods and ornate decorations. The vertigo hit him and he felt lost in translation; his mind spun in dizzy circles.

" _What the-_ where the _hell_ are we?" He stumbled.

"Flowers? How kind of you." The man ignored his question, walking past him into another room. Everett pivoted to follow him and demand answers but once again they were somewhere else. Again. A chair pulled up behind him, all on its own, and Everett collapsed back into it while meeting _his_ eyes. Crystalline eyes that bore into him in a way that was unsettling. His gaze was uncomfortably discerning.

The man offered him a smile, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. Everett realized that he might've been quite handsome if his expression were more genuine.

"So, Mr. Ross, tell me, you've recently been exposed to Wakanda?"

Everett blinked.

 _He_ was silent.

Everett blinked again, waiting.

The man raised his eyebrow and lightly gestured with his head for Everett to go on.

"You do know that this is the _weirdest_ shit I have seen all month? And I was in Wakanda three weeks ago."

"Ah," Finally the man seemed to understand. "Interesting, T'Challa seemed to think you would be used to magic by now but-" He sighed heavily.

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange and I protect earth from all magical and interdimensional threats."

And then it clicked.

"That explains a lot." Everett muttered under his breath, running his hands over his face tiredly. Of course he knew who _Stephen Strange_ was, he would win an award for being the worst person at his job if he didn't know of the fucking _Sorcerer Supreme_. The real mystery was _why_ he was in Strange's office because the man was notorious for avoiding all government attention. They'd been hounding him for _years_ to get cooperation, yet the man had a habit of making himself impossible to find.

"Seriously, it's one in the morning." What could he possibly want? Whatever it was, Everett wasn't sure he gave a shit.

"Is that the time?" Strange sounded surprised.

"Is _that_ the-" He was on the verge of hysteria, why were these people insistent on ruining everything he had built for himself? He shook his head, incredulous.

"Frankly I've had a shit day and I've spent the last few weeks dodging superiors so I don't have to explain that I have knowingly cohorted with you lot and it's been bad enough without more of you on my doorstep so really, what the _hell_ do you want from me?"

Strange looked a bit taken aback, but only marginally, and Everett wondered if anything ever shook the man.

"I want to be certain that one of the men in charge of overseeing enhanced beings is an ally instead of an enemy. And I require your assistance." He said bluntly, getting right to the point.

Everett and his dwindling sanity appreciated that. However, he didn't appreciate the situation or another superhero basically asking him to take his life and flush it down the toilet.

"Oh, okay, so you just pluck me out of my hotel room in the middle of the night and expect me to be raring to go, is that it?" Strange looked slightly more abashed, but Everett wasn't done just yet.

"Alright well I'll just continue on with ruining my life and career, not to mention aiding criminals of _international law_! So really, _do_ tell me what you want me to do because that is just on the _top_ of my list!"

Stephen Strange was quiet and Everett took the chance to sip at the tea that had materialized for him a moment ago. It was… nice. For some reason that bothered him. He resisted the urge to smash the cup against the perfectly polished floor or do something equally rash.

"I need something from you, but I have some information to offer to you in exchange."

"What could you possibly tell me that would entice me?" Unlike the drink, Everett was bitter to say the least.

"How about the location of Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner?"

Everett cursed under his breath. "You _bastard_. How long have you known where they are?"

Strange's lip twitched. Everett could've sworn he saw a smile forming. "Not long."

"Liar," Everett challenged.

"Careful, Mr. Ross, I _think_ you still need my help." Now Strange was really hiding a smile, but Everett felt like he had one threatening to cross his face as well.

"Alright then, what do you want?"

"I need a meeting with Tony Stark."

"You don't need me for that."

"I need to warn him about… something. I also need to get a word out to a few other people without inciting too much buzz. Off official schedules and records, you know how it is. I know he's being watched closely."

"And you think I'll be able to manage that?"

"Well you are ex CIA."

 _Damn him_. "Where are they?"

"They're not on the planet, but they will be soon."

"Not on the- _my god_ where the _hell_ could they have gone?"

"There's a lot more out in the universe than you think. And, despite my best efforts, things out there are... stirring. Earth has been noticed and there are multiple things headed our way. Friendly, like Banner and Thor. Others… not so much." Strange grimaced. "I thought there was more time to prepare but it seems I was wrong. Asgard has fallen."

"Asgard-Asgard? That planet Thor is from- those _gods_ are dead?"

"Not gods, but it's an easy mistake to make."

Everett's head was spinning. "Jesus." He murmured, rubbing his face again anxiously.

"In the meantime, I'm looking for someone who's adept at avoiding my particular… methods."

"Who?" Everett asked weakly.

"His name is Mordo. And he's extremely dangerous."

"What else is new." He murmured.

Strange smiled.


End file.
